Rosalie and her life!
by Please Moo With Me
Summary: Random things about Rosalie. She will basically go through a few things. I may jusmp abit, but hey? REVIEW OR DIE! rated T just in case. lol. have fun'love and hugs.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Twilight... yakity yak, weve all heard it all ready... _**

"Edward!" I shouted, before I even entered the room.

"What Rose?" he replied. Annoyed.

"Where did you hide my car?" I asked, accusingly.

"I haven't touched your car!" Edward Retorted defensively.

"Well where is it then?"

"It _should_ be in the garage…" Edward said, concentrating on something, I didn't know what. "You should ask Emmett where it is."

"EMMETT!" I shouted, running for the stairs. "WHERE IS MY CAR?!"

When I reached my, I mean, _our_ room, I repeated the question more calmly.

"Emmett, I believe I asked you where my car was."

"Well… well… it… I…" He babbled pathetically.

"What?" I said, my tone getting harsher.

"I wanted to go…" He cleared his throat and started again. "I wanted to go, bush bashing, my car was… busy… so I… I took yours…" He said.

Anger was building inside me.

"Where is my car?" I replied, struggling to keep my voice even.

"I had to… to… well… I sort of… threw it out."

That was when something inside me snapped. I lashed out at him. I hit him, knocking him back. I pounced, landed on top pf Emmett. Growling at him. He growled and snarled back and flipping me, pushing me into the ground. Do you surrender he spoke, almost whispered into my ear.

"Yes." I giggled back. I hated admitting defeat.

Emmett got up off me, this disappointed me. I was enjoying our embrace…

"Emmett, take me to Africa." I said. "We haven't been for ages and I need some time alone."

A confused expression crossed his face, that was nothing new.

"With you…" I prompted, trailing off suggestively.

"Oh… OH!" He said, a look of realisation finally crossing his face. "You mean alone with me… with no one else… alone…" He said.

"Yes that is what alone means." I replied. Sometimes Emmett could be so dumb, and I loved him all the more for it. "So am I booking a flight to Africa or not?"

"umm… sure…" Emmett said, his mind now obviously on… other things.

I picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number of the airport.

* * *

**_I won't contiinue unless there are obvious signs of you wanting me to. five reviews to contimue. _**

**_Virtual hugs to first and all reviewers!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I dont own the beautiful wonderful twilight, I wish I did, bub, sadly, no..._**

"So you would like to book a flight to Africa for… next Tuesday?" Said the annoying voice for the seventh time today.

"No, I would like to book a flight to Africa, for _tomorrow_." I said for the eighth time today.

"Okay, flight to Africa for tomorrow." Finally the annoying nasal woman got it right.

"Yes!" I sighed.

"OK, well you will have to be here, at the airport by one in the morning tomorrow."

"Fine." I said hanging up.

"Someone looks frustrated." Emmett teased.

"That might, just might be, because _I am!_" I said. "I am still not forgiving you for my car yet."

"But I thought I was making up for that with Africa." He whined.

"No, you're taking me to Africa because you love me." I replied "For pay back for what you did to my car, I took out all the cool little things I put in, you know, the things that make it go faster, stuff like that. You're car is boring and slow now."

"What?" Emmett looked scared. "My car is… slow…?" No I was wrong Emmett looked terrified at the thought.

"It goes no faster than Bella's truck."

"Shit!"

"Watch your language, there is a lady present." I said, teasing.

"Sorry _mother_!"

"What did you just call me?" I hated being called mother. I was _not_ a mothering type. _I hate children, they are just so, so annoying. I can't understand why Esme wants them so badly. They are small, all they do is eat, sleep, dirty nappies and cry. They look like… bugs or grubs or animals of some type. Not the cute animals but the ugly ones,_ I thought to myself.

I looked up, expecting to see Emmett looking at me, or something. But he was gone.

* * *

sorry this is short, but I like the way I ended it. It isnt my best stuff. sorry, hugs all who read sorry!!


End file.
